The use of blockchain technology for transactions involving digital assets such as cryptocurrencies has become increasingly popular due to the decentralized nature of transactions, the use of a mathematically verifiable ledger, near-immediate settlement, and isolation from operational, technical, or geo-political concentration risks. Although blockchain technology presents these advantages, managing cryptographic keys is burdensome and dangerous, exposing users to the dual threats of electronic theft and accidental loss of assets. Further, with near-immediate settlement comes a lack of “claw-back” reversibility of transactions, increasing the impact of fraud. Accordingly, there is a need to provide the security, safety, and reversibility of traditional centralized payment systems without reinstating concentration risks posed by relying on any single service provider.